


Remnants of the Jungle

by Emerald1



Series: Remnants [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/pseuds/Emerald1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the H/C bingo February challenge.</p><p>Summary: With the prompts of nausea, undeserved reputation, taking care of someone and SEX POLLEN, do we need an actual summary? </p><p>Well, okay, how's this – Tony DiNozzo wasn't entirely sure if he believed the wild tale he heard in the jungle, but when the strange little pod broke open in Tim McGee's hand while the team was stuck in a motel, they're all going to find out together.</p><p>Parings: Gibbs/McGee/DiNozzo/David in every combination possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remnants of the Jungle

"What are those?" After three days in the jungle, Tony was glad to be back in civilization once again. McGee and Gibbs were arranging transport for the team and Ziva was overseeing the transfer of the prisoner. He was watching several of the soldiers dividing up a pile of wrinkled pods they had brought back with them.

One of the soldiers tossed a seed pod to him, speaking with a thick accent. "Tis a pitit pitit renmen."

"A what?" He looked at it closer, noticing how rapidly it had started drying out, even in the humid conditions.

One of the other soldiers took pity on him. "A seed of love. For a strong man, it can make him go for hours, take on ten women and still keep going. For a lesser man, it makes them sleep like a baby. It is how we tell the men from the boys." It was apparently an old, familiar joke as they all laughed, slapping one another on the back.

Tony was intrigued and wanted more information. "What do you do with it? Do you eat it?"

Shuddering at that idea, the first soldier explained. "No, no. Let it dry, breathe in the pollen when it opens. You will have a night you will never forget."

"Yes, because you will sleep right through it, gringo." They all started laughing and Tony shoved the pod into his pocket when Gibbs and McGee returned. Seventy-two hours later when they finally dragged themselves into the bullpen craving hot showers and clean clothes, Tony tossed it into a lesser used pocket in his backpack and forgot all about it.

 

_Three weeks later_

Another out of town assignment, but at least this one came with a motel room instead of a sleeping bag in the jungle. They'd spent several hours searching the crime scene until darkness and rain forced Gibbs to call a halt. Now they were stuck in a run down motel room until morning. "Tony, where's the extra batteries for the camera? Somebody forgot to charge it."

At first, Tony thought McGee was yelling at him for forgetting to plug in the camera after the last crime scene, but then he realized that McGee was scowling at Ziva, who just shrugged before she left to get the charger out of the truck. Since he'd been the one to forget to charge it on several occasions, Tony had stashed an extra battery pack in his backpack. He pointed in that general direction. "Yeah, I think there's one in my backpack. One of the little pockets."

Tim started burrowing through the junk. "Tony, do you ever clean out your backpack?" Not expecting an answer, he bent down to peer into one of the side pockets, trying to figure out what treasures lurked under the empty candy wrappers. A shriveled up something caught McGee's attention and he picked it up, gasping when it practically exploded in his hand. 

"Oh, gross." He'd gotten a mouthful in addition to breathing it in and McGee was already gagging from the taste. When he bolted for the bathroom, Gibbs went over to see what he'd reacted to, picking up the now opened seed pod and studying it, spreading the pollen even further.

"What the hell is this DiNozzo?"

Tony groaned, knowing there was going to be no good way to explain it. "That was going to be a wild weekend with a bunch of coeds. Course for Probie, it will just mean a good night's sleep."

Gibbs tossed the empty pod in the trash and rubbed his face, not noticing the faint traces of pollen he was transferring, spreading and breathing in. "Keep talking."

It took several minutes for Tony to tell the entire story and as he finished he closed his eyes and waited for the head slap. Instead, Gibbs just growled and went to check on McGee.

\---NCIS---

"You okay?" Gibbs steadied McGee as he moved to the sink to rinse out his mouth.

Tim leaned heavily on the sink as he continued to battle the nausea. "That was really nasty. What in the heck was that thing?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs wrapped his arms more securely around Tim's waist. "When we were in the jungle bringing back Garcia, one of the local soldiers convinced DiNozzo that it was some sort of a sex pollen seed." Gibbs frowned, wondering how it had gotten so hot as he remembered what Tony had been promised. "Guaranteed to give him the stamina to have ten women at a time."

That made Tim laugh. "Knowing DiNozzo, ten angry husbands would show up before he got anywhere."

"Probably. Come on, let's get you laying down."

Tim nodded and started to straighten up, then froze.

"What's wrong?"

Tim swayed and grabbed onto the sink again. "That might not be just an old wives tail, Boss."

"Yeah?" Giving into his own arousal, Gibbs ground his groin against Tim's ass while his hands slid down to cup Tim's package. "You ever been with a man, Tim?"

"How do you think we'd blow off steam during a study session at MIT?"

"Blow being the operative word?"

\---NCIS---

"Tony, what is that?" Ziva arrived back in the room, charger in hand, to see the air filled with a fine powder that seemed to glow when the light hit it. Immediately she felt flushed and started breathing deeper.

He turned around and looked at her. "What is what?" When he turned, he stirred up the air currents even more and saw what she was talking about. Embarrassed, he tried to play it down. "Just some pollen."

Before she could question him, the bathroom door opened enough for Gibbs to stick his head out. "DiNozzo, go find a store and get something to help settle McGee's stomach."

When Gibbs retreated back into the bathroom, Ziva turned a questioning eye to Tony. "Pollen would have made McGee sneeze, not sick to his stomach."

Tony didn't answer her and she followed him out the door, peppering him with questions.

By the time they had tracked down a store, she'd gotten the entire story out of DiNozzo, but she didn't laugh it off. "All these years, I thought it was a legend."

"What? Those pods, you'd heard of them before?"

"Oh, yes." She shifted around in the seat. "Several members of Mossad spent months trying to locate them."

Tony pulled the truck into the parking lot of an all night store. "Forget it, Ziva. They were just pulling my leg. It's just some nasty smelling and tasting seed and I'll be lucky if all it does is made Probie sick to his stomach."

Ziva licked her lips as she stared at him. "You do not believe that."

He wouldn't look her in the eye as he tugged his collar away from his neck. "Yeah, of course I do."

Reaching over, she squeezed him through his pants. "Not all of you does, Tony."

In the store, Ziva headed directly for the pharmacy section. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and tracked down ginger ale and crackers. When she met him at the registers, she had a bottle of anti-nausea pills, a large box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

\---NCIS---

Gibbs brushed his mouth over McGee's ear. "Tell me what you need, Tim. Tell me what you want, I'm going to take care of you."

"I... I can't ask you to..."

"You're not asking, I'm offering and I'm no blushing virgin." Gibbs grabbed McGee's hand and dragged it down to press against his own throbbing cock, smiling as Tim's fingers instinctively wrapped around it, even through his pants. "You had your study session gangbangs. Well, I've probably had as many male lovers as female. If you can think of it, I've done it – probably more than once." He was backing McGee towards the bed and when they reached it, he eased him down. "Tell me what we're going to do first."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, come on, Ziva, even if it's true, McGeek is going to be the one to just sleep it off."

She looked at him and smiled. "You have never talked to one of McGee's lovers, have you? Even Abby, with all of her experience, was impressed with his – stamina." 

Tony almost ran the truck off the road. "What?" Getting the truck back under control, he wiped his forehead as he unconsciously spread his legs to give his penis more room. "Abby really told you that?"

"Oh, yes, and he does this thing with his tongue that..."

He cut her off before she could tell him more. "Don't need the details, Ziva."

"But why not?" As they were pulling into the motel parking lot, Ziva couldn't help herself and pinched her nipples. "Before the night is over, McGee will have had us all."

"You're going to let McGee fuck you?"

Still playing with her breasts, Ziva gave a breathy moan. "I am looking forward to it." 

When Tony stared at her with a heated look, she leaned across the seat, playing with his cock through the fabric of his pants. "And I am looking forward even more to having your shaft buried in me while he is screwing you. If I am very lucky, I will have Gibbs half way down my throat." She flicked the tip of his cock before climbing out of the truck, her bag in hand. 

The mental image of watching Gibbs' cock sliding in and out of Ziva's mouth almost made Tony come in his pants right then and there. He swore to himself before taking a few deep breaths and followed her to the room, carrying his own bag. "You're going to feel pretty silly when you find McGee sound asleep, Ziva. Besides, why aren't you going to your own room?"

Ziva was close enough to the door to hear the faint moans. "And miss this? Are you kidding? If you are so offended, why are you coming to Gibbs' room, too?

The head that was telling Tony this was a bad idea was not the head that was in charge of Tony's decision making and he followed her into the room, dropping his bag when he realized what he was seeing. "Oh, my God."

Gibbs and McGee were both on the bed, naked. His back against Gibbs' chest, Tim was enthusiastically riding on Gibbs' cock, his own cock bouncing from the movement. 

Ziva didn't hesitate, pulling her top off as she walked towards the bed. She had a little trouble juggling the bag, but she tossed it on the foot of the bed before unzipping her pants. Once she was naked, Ziva crawled up the bed to start licking McGee's leaking cock like an ice cream cone.

Tony enjoyed the view, not even noticing that he was playing with himself as his eyes darted back and forth between Ziva's most private place and the dick she was sucking. His eyes widened as one of her hands wandered down to cup Gibbs' balls, rolling them back and forth.

Gibbs wasn't surprised that Tony was a voyeur, but this wasn't the time and he wanted the playing field leveled out. "DiNozzo." 

Tony jumped, forcing his gaze up to Gibbs' face. "Yeah?"

"Get naked or get out."

With an order to follow, Tony quickly stripped off his clothes and joined them on the bed. He moved close, stopping when his shoulder was next to Ziva's. The pre-come was leaking out of McGee faster than she could lick it up and she offered to share with Tony.

For all his bragging, Anthony DiNozzo was a pretty vanilla kind of guy. The kind of guy that had never seriously looked at another man and had certainly never even considered the idea of having a four-way with only one woman in the mix. Yet, for all that, when Ziva brushed Tim's cock against his mouth, Tony opened his lips and sucked on the tip. Becoming more aroused and more adventurous, Tony circled his tongue around the head of Tim's cock several timed before licking his way down to suck on his balls, lifting them to work his way further down. 

He watched, transfixed, as Gibbs' latex covered cock slid up and down inside McGee. Apparently, either Gibbs or Tim had at least one condom with them and now Tony was grateful that Ziva had the foresight to buy the biggest box they had at the store.

"Tony?"

The heated moan of his name made DiNozzo look up. Tim was watching Ziva. She was on her hands and knees, humping the air as she worked Tim's shaft. "Yeah?"

"Touch her, Tony. Touch Ziva's pussy for me. Is she wet?"

He was already rock hard, but hearing those words coming from McGee's mouth made him so hard he hurt. Tony sat back on his heels so he could easily reach and touched Ziva's butt before sliding his hand down and between her legs. She was soaked and his fingers made a squishing sound as he buried them in her lips before touching her clit. She let out a short cry and Tony grinned. "Oh, yeah."

"Fuck her Tony. Fuck her while she sucks on my dick."

Tony fumbled with the box before he was able to tear the plastic wrapper off of it. Trying to maintain control so he didn't come before he was inside her, he kept talking. "Man, McGee, I wasn't expecting those words to ever come out of your mouth."

Ziva gave McGee a sultry smile. "Abby and I talked about having a three-way with you."

Tim's answer almost made Tony drop the box of condoms. "Wouldn't have been my first."

"Really? Shit, Probie."

Behind McGee, Gibbs was mentally checking off the steps in field stripping a M16 to delay his own climax, but that got his attention. "One of your study sessions at college?"

"Nope."

"Damn, when?" Gibbs ran his hands up Tim's torso, noting how the callouses on his fingers made the other man shiver.

Tim smiled at Gibbs' question, but waited to answer as he watched Tony finally get a condom rolled onto his penis and moved to kneel behind Ziva. Just as Tony was slowly sliding into Ziva, Tim answered the question with a question. "Which time?"

Gibbs tightened his grip on McGee. "Most recent."

"Three months ago."

That made Tony slam into Ziva, then he froze, afraid that if he moved, he'd come. "Do I know them?"

Instead of answering, Tim reached back for Gibbs. They kissed as they continued to undulate against each other. Tony couldn't take his eyes off of them and within a few seconds he was matching them stroke for stroke.

The head start they had meant that Tim was the first to come. Ziva felt his balls tighten up and she pulled her mouth off of him. "Come on my tits." She jacked him a few more times, aiming his cock at her breasts when he did just that.

Watching Tim spray all over Ziva pulled Gibbs over the edge and he came with a yell. Tony held out as long as he could before finally grabbing Ziva's waist and pulling her back with him when he sat back on his heels. She cried out something in Hebrew at the deeper thrust and wildly rode out his climax, hers coming a few seconds later.

Leaning back against Tony, Ziva smeared the creamy fluids across her chest before licking her fingers. She reached over her shoulder and slipped one finger in Tony's mouth and he obediently sucked it.

Craving more, Tony pulled out just long enough to lay Ziva on her back and enter her missionary style so he could lick her breasts totally clean.

\---NCIS---

Gibbs slumped back against the headboard, pulling Tim with him. He was still half-hard and the twitching of Tim's ass was bringing him back to full hardness, not to mention the show Ziva was putting on as she coated his breasts with Tim's semen. She pinched and tugged on her nipples before scooping up a finger-full of the fluid and feeding it to Tony. It was like a switch that turned on inside DiNozzo and he spun her around to start licking her breasts dry.

He could have started fucking Tim again right then and there, but he had something different in mind.

"My turn."

It was a little awkward with two other people on the bed, but Gibbs removed the condom and ended up on his hands and knees, McGee behind him. Tim asked for the lube and Ziva coated his fingers for him. He eased one finger in and then when Gibbs kept pushing back against him, he quickly added a second.

"Do you like that, Jethro? Do you like my fingers in your ass?"

Gibbs gave a low groan and tried to pick up the pace. "Fuck, yeah, but I'd like your cock even more." He looked over at Tony, having seen how much of a turn-on his senior agent found being ordered around. "Tony, crawl under me and suck my dick."

Tony didn't hesitate and once he was under Gibbs he had a perfect view as Tim rolled a condom onto his penis. Ziva looked a little disappointed to not have the prime viewing spot, but Tim just gave her a smile. "Ziva, mount Tony and lean back."

She had a pretty good idea what was going to happen and she quickly straddled Tony, guiding him back inside her before she leaned back as far as she could, supporting herself on her elbows. Once she and Tony were settled, Tim slowly eased his cock into Gibbs. Once he was buried, he waited a minute for Gibbs to get used to the invasion, but Gibbs wasn't interested in waiting as he ground back onto Tim.

"Fuck me, damn it."

Tony raised his head enough to capture Gibbs' cock in his mouth and started sucking. There was still semen coating the thick flesh and he could taste the difference between the two men. He bobbed up and down, letting it slide into his mouth further each time.

Once Tony and Tim had their rhythm established, Gibbs bent his arms, leaning down to first rub his nose against Ziva's pubes before circling his tongue around her clit. He made sure to keep his movements random as he worked his tongue against her and then changed to suck gently on her clitoris.

Ziva felt as if she was going mad. Their angle and the pressure of Gibbs' chin against Tony's abdomen meant very little movement from Tony, but if she tried to raise up, it would move her away from that mouth that was working her pleasure button so wonderfully, just not enough to get her off. She started cursing in Hebrew and shifted to one elbow to free up her other arm. Finally, she reached down and grabbed Gibbs' head, holding him against her as she rode Tony the way she wanted.

Tony's neck was killing him, but he couldn't get enough of the cock that was now in his mouth. He had quickly learned how to relax his throat muscles enough and could swallow enough of the man to feel the crisp hair against his chin as he nose pressed against the swaying balls. Eventually, he'd have to let go and drop his head back down onto the bed before starting again. He became more adventurous and reached up with one hand – first to touch Gibbs' sack before exploring further to touch Tim's.

Feeling the wandering hand, Tim spread his stance, giving Tony more room. He could tell that Gibbs was close and he started talking Tony through it. "You like that, Tony? You like Gibbs' big thick cock in your mouth? You wondering what it would be like to have that in your ass? Yeah, I think we'd like that, plugging you in both ends until you come so hard that you pass out. You ever come that hard, Tony?"

Tim waited and there was a negative grunt as Tony sucked even harder. "You hungry, Tony? You hungry for Gibbs' load?" The next grunt was almost frantic and Tim could feel Tony's head nodding. Tim leaned forward, slamming his cock against Jethro's prostate. 

Gibbs pulled his mouth away from Ziva to let out a shout, finally giving into the urge to fuck Tony's mouth. It just took a few strokes before he was feeding his load to Tony. Gibbs sagged and Tim pulled out of him, allowing the older man to roll to his side. Tony arched his back and opened his mouth as Tim pulled the condom off. Seeing the needy target, he grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times before shooting into Tony's waiting mouth.

Ziva was still riding Tony, her hand now furiously rubbing her clit as she watched Tony eagerly take McGee's load in his mouth. She'd had a half dozen small climaxes, each one leaving her wanting more. Tony had come when McGee promised to tag team him with Gibbs and she fell back onto the bed wanting more when he'd softened too much to stay inside her. 

The three men lay there, catching their breath, as they watched her. Tony's cock had been replaced with her fingers from her other hand as she never broke rhythm with her rubbing. Seeing what Tim had planned, Gibbs reached over and added his fingers, sliding them deep into her as she moaned and thrust against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim opened a fresh condom and used his knife to slice up one side of it, making it into an improvised dental dam. Laying it back down, he stripped the used condom off of Tony and licked him clean. Once that was done, he rolled Tony onto his stomach before urging his knees under him. By the time Tim was satisfied, Tony's head was resting on his folded arms and his ass was up in the air. The disadvantage to this position was that nothing was touching Tony's cock as it hung free, only brushing against his belly when it jerked.

Tony was sure he was going to get fucked next, especially when a gob of cold lube hit his hole, but instead, Tim laid the sheet of latex over the lube and started tonguing him. Within seconds Tony was babbling and then keening as Tim worked his ass like an expert, his tongue teasing Tony's hole while his fingers played with the sensitive section of flesh between his hole and the back of his balls. Every once in a while, he'd raise up enough to talk to Tony.

"You like that, Tony? You like my tongue in your ass?"

"Yes."

"You ready for more?"

"Yeeeessssss...." Tony let out a wail as Tim jabbed at his rosebud with his tongue, then pulled back. This time Tim lifted the barrier and slid one lubed finger all the way in.

Taking his time, Tim worked and stretched the virgin hole, lightly brushing against his prostate until Tony was covered in sweat and practically sobbing. "Damn it, somebody fuck me already."

At a nod from Tim, Gibbs crawled over to join him. As much as he was looking forward to plowing DiNozzo, he had to question McGee, noticing the fine tremors as Tim struggled to keep himself under control. "You sure you don't want him first?"

Tim shook his head as Gibbs touched his cock. "I'm too close, don't want to risk hurting him, especially his first time."

"Okay." Gibbs pulled Tim close for a kiss before rolling another condom on. Considering the overdose of the pollen the younger man had experienced, Gibbs was amazed that he was coherent, let alone in control. He bent down and whispered in Tony's ear. "Suck him good for me."

Tony nodded, licking his lips as Tim moved in front of him. Shifting his weight to his elbows, he wrapped one hand around the weeping cock and used the other to cup Tim's balls. He circled his tongue around the head, the throaty groan from McGee going right to Tony's own cock. "Ziva, suck me."

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head, stilling the Israeli. "You're getting the full package, DiNozzo. Gonna see exactly what it's like with men. You're gonna come from just the dick in your ass and the one in your throat."

"Oh, yeah." Tim petted Tony's head, encouraging him as he swallowed more of Tim's cock. "That's it, Tony, suck my cock. You know you want it."

"He's got a sweet mouth, doesn't he?" Gibbs had set up a maddeningly slow pace, but when Tony slid more of Tim into his mouth, he rewarded him with a change of his angle that scraped the crown of his cock head across Tony's prostate.

"Fuck." When Tony shouted, he let go of Tim and Gibbs went back to his slow, gentle pace. Tony was a fast learner, though, and quickly caught on. Like the rest of his body, Tim was longer than Gibbs, but eventually Tony was deep-throating him like a pro. Whenever his nose was buried in Tim's pubes, Gibbs rewarded him on the other end.

By this point there wasn't a lot of fluid when Tim came in Tony's mouth but he didn't soften either, so Tony didn't slow down, becoming more enthusiastic with his grunts and moans as he drew closer to his own climax.

Tim threw his had back with a yell as he came once again. Watching him, Gibbs slammed into Tony, grunting as he, too, came. Tony was just a few strokes away and gave a strangled scream when Gibbs pulled out.

"Hang on." Gibbs soothed his hand over DiNozzo's flank as McGee joined him. Gibbs tugged off his used condom before helping Tim roll a fresh one onto his cock. Once Tim was covered and lubed, Gibbs helped guide him into Tony's hole. 

"Oh, fuck." Tony was surprised, but he could definitely feel the difference between the two men in his ass. McGee was what they called a grower rather than a shower, and the extra length was hitting him in all new places, not to mention the sensation of fresh, cold lube. 

Inhibitions totally shattered, Tim started talking. "Told you you'd like this, Tony. Being the center of a spit roast. Bet you've never come without your cock ever being touched, have you?"

"But I can't... I need..." Gibbs rubbed his penis across Tony's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Yes, you can. You're going to come just from my cock in your ass." To prove his point, Tim changed his angle so that every stroke was putting full pressure on Tony's prostate. DiNozzo's mouth opened in a silent scream and Gibbs shoved his cock between his lips. Tony immediately started sucking and Gibbs and McGee started working in rhythm, sliding Tony back all the way onto Tim's cock and then forward, onto Gibbs'.

Mindful not to touch Tony, Ziva crawled closer, laying with her face against the bed and her butt up in the air as she watched Tony's cock bounce and drool. She was muttering in several different languages as he hands slid under her chest. At first Gibbs thought it was so she wouldn't be tempted to touch Tony, but then he saw that she was pinching and playing with her nipples. She was spreading her legs further apart and Gibbs slowly eased his hand over. She was so wet that it was half way down her inner thighs, but she didn't realize Gibbs was doing anything until his fingers touched her labia before sliding deep inside her. After that, he didn't move and she fucked herself on his fingers.

Tony could just see a sliver of the action going on next to him, but the two cocks working him over had his full attention. He felt the familiar tingling that signaled an impending climax, but instead of being at the base of his penis, it was spreading out from deep inside his ass. He was panting in short, high pitched gasps and Gibbs pulled out to rub his dick on Tony's cheek as he came.

With one hand buried in Ziva's pussy and the other one busy slapping DiNozzo's face with his cock, Gibbs hungerly watched Tim as he rocked in and out of Tony, the sweat running down his face. "That's it, Tim, take him over the edge. He's ready, aren't you, Tony. You ready to come?"

Tim tightened his grip on Tony's waist and yanked him back a little harder. It was enough to make his cock bounce against his belly and Tony let out a yell as that tipped him over the edge. 

None of the men were producing much fluid at this point, but Ziva watched as his cock sputtered over and over. She tried to count, but lost track at five when her own orgasm hit.

Feeling more like a supernova than a climax, Tony's entire body locked up when it hit. It felt like it lasted forever, it was over way too soon, and when he finally was able to drag his eyes open, Gibbs was smirking at him. "He told you he'd make you come so hard you'd pass out."

"Yeah." Tony was laying on his side, in the same position he'd landed in and he slowly shifted. He felt completely sated, his limbs too weak to do anything as he looked around. Gibbs was petting McGee's chest as Ziva replaced his condom with a fresh one before climbing onto his still rock hard cock. It was obvious that even though he'd reached the end of his physical endurance, McGee's pollen induced lust was still going strong. Once Ziva had mounted and was riding McGee, Gibbs bent down and tenderly kissed him. After the wild passion of the last few hours, it was strangely erotic to watch the two men slowly kiss.

Tim was meeting her thrust for thrust, one hand up on her breast while the fingers of the other hand were interlaced with Gibbs' free hand. Instead of an intense orgasm, Ziva felt a final wave of pleasure before her body sagged onto McGee.

Tony found enough strength to tug her over to lay next to him and they watched as Gibbs started stroking Tim's body with both hands. He finally broke off the kiss to move down and remove the condom from Tim's still erect penis. It was starting to get red and irritated and Gibbs lovingly licked him clean. After that, he moved away from the tender shaft to lick and nuzzle Tim's belly, balls and groin. He slicked up his fingers and slid two into Tim's ass. Not messing around, he quickly found Tim's prostate and started massaging it. 

"Yeah, oh, yes." His movements were weaker than before, but Tim was thrusting up to meet Gibbs' fingers. Smiling, Gibbs rotated his hand enough to use his thumb to press on Tim's miracle inch behind his balls, pressing with each thrust of his fingers. "Fuck, yes."

"Oh, yeah, you like that – don't you?

"More, oh my God, more." Tim arched his back, leaving only his head, shoulders and feet still on the bed. When he could tell that Tim was getting close, Gibbs started mouthing his balls, sucking one then the other into his mouth. 

It took a while, but then Tim climaxed. With each stroke of Gibbs fingers and thumb his cock twitched , the fluid dripping down his stomach and onto his chest.

Minutes later Tim fell back onto the bed, gasping. He had finally softened, but it didn't take long before he was fully hard again. Gibbs kept going with his fingers, but this time he took Tim's cock back into his mouth, circling the head over and over with his tongue. 

It took a little longer for Tim to come this time. When it was over, Gibbs pulled away from his cock and stilled his hand. He could feel Tim's ass twitching against his fingers as his cock filled again, albeit a little slower again this time. "One more time, baby. One more time should do it."

This time Gibbs took the last condom from the box and rolled it onto himself before climbing between Tim's legs. He lifted Tim's legs and easily entered him. This was different from the many frenetic couplings of the night as Gibbs slowly made love to him. Leaning forward, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tim as Tim wrapped his legs around Gibbs' hips. They rocked back and forth, lazily kissing each other, Tim's final climax coming just as the sun came over the horizon.

Tony found that last round almost as erotic as being passed back and forth as a sex toy between the two men and wanted to take care of them in his own way. He climbed off the bed and slipped into the bathroom. He came out with a handful of warm, wet washrags. He tossed several to Ziva and the two of them tenderly washed Gibbs and Tim. Nothing was said and when they were finished they left the two men to rest while they showered.

Tony kissed Ziva's forehead and started washing her hair for her. As he was lathering her hair, she looked up at him and smiled. "I have no regrets, Tony."

"Neither do I, Ziva." He kissed her again and tilted her head back to rinse her hair. "This is a memory I'm going to cherish for a long time."

She gave him a slightly heated look. "And masturbate to?"

If he closed his eyes, Tony could still feel the different cocks in his ass and the mouths on his dick, not to mention the velvety heat of being inside Ziva's body. "Every damn night. I am sorry that you didn't get your fantasy position, though."

"Perhaps," she stepped closer, pressing her breasts against him. "We could remember together? That would be almost as good."

"What the hell does this do to rule 12?"

"Blows it completely out of the water."

They turned and pulled the shower curtain back to find Gibbs and McGee standing there. Gibbs helped Tim step over the edge of the tub before joining them. It was crowded and they were brushing up against one another, but nobody complained. Gibbs shook his head as he explained. "It's too late to put the genie back in the bottle."

"Ground rules?" Tony was the one with the little bottle of shampoo and he started to wash Tim's hair.

Ziva picked up the soap and started washing Gibbs' back. "We need to be discreet."

Gibbs agreed with that one immediately. "Weekends we're not on call only."

Once Ziva was done with the soap, Tim took it and lathered up his hands before rubbing both Gibbs and Tony's chest, running his fingers through their coarse hairs. After the night they'd had no one was becoming aroused, but it felt good to touch each other. "No unprotected sex outside the group."

For the first time in his life, Tony couldn't imagine anything better than what he had in front of him. "Actually, we talk about it if we want to date outside the group. No secrets."

"Agreed."

"Okay." 

"Yeah, so let's clean this room and get out of here. Unless you want the maid to find all those condoms."

That got them all moving and less than an hour later they were walking out the door. Gibbs was the first one out and when he stopped, everyone ran into him. "Weekend after next, we're not on call – and Ziva?"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Your fantasy position, first on the agenda. Now, let's go home."


End file.
